Mensajes
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Sherlock descubre las maravillas del abreviado en mensajes de texto, y decide probarlo. Sin embargo, no sale como él esperaba... [Oneshot] [Sherlolly si bizquean]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 ** _Mensajes_**

* * *

 _Ya voy n kmino. X favor speram!_

Sherlock se quedó mirando la pantalla, un poco disgustado. John no tenía precisamente un gran don para la escritura -al menos en su opinión-, pero tampoco escribía tan horriblemente mal.

—¿John, qué esto? —preguntó el detective agitando su teléfono en cuanto su compañero pisó el umbral.

—Un mensaje de texto —respondió el ex-doctor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo (lo era).

—Eso ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es qué esta escritura tan horrible. Está plagada de errores ortográficos, y hace falta un signo de exclamación, John. Creí que ese blog tuyo te había servido para aprender a escribir mejor.

—Es para ahorrar tiempo —se defendió John—. Tenía prisa.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Sherlock, porque no volvió a replicar. En su lugar, se estiró sobre el sofá, juntando sus manos bajo su barbilla en esa típica pose "sherlockiana" de pensar. John lo ignoró y fue al otro lado de la habitación a buscar a Rosie, sabiendo d antemano que su amigo se quedaría así por un buen rato.

* * *

 _Sigs n l lab? Dbo xminar 1as mustras. Para 1 kso._

 _Ncsito q m ayuds cn sto. Grax._

 _Si stás n ksa solo djam las yavs, promto dvolvrlas._

 _Moli, xfa. S urgnt._

 _Mintras +tard por._

 _T vías bin oy. Cort nuevo?_

 _Ya c. prdist pso. 3 lbs para sr +xacto._ _Ac q la bata t 100t mjor._

 _Voy n kmino, kirs kf? Light, si lo prfirs. Yo invito._

Molly se quedó mirando la pantalla, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de entender. ¿Era acaso alguna especie de código o algo así? Sherlock podía llegar a ser bastante críptico en algunas ocasiones, pero esto era más de lo que Molly imaginaba. ¡Cómo se suponía que entendiera eso!

Giró el teléfono, tratando de ver si al revés aquellas letras tenían un significado. Lo giró de izquierda a derecha, trató de leer de derecha a izquierda empezando por las últimas letras, pero nada tenía sentido.

Molly soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Y luego dejó salir otro cuando vio la pantalla iluminarse ante la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

De parte de Sherlock.

 _Rosi txtrañoy, x cirto._

Adjunto venía una fotografía de la pequeña hija de John, Rosie, durmiendo en el 221B de Baker Street. Molly no comprendía por qué ahora también le enviaba fotos de la niña, así que tratando de no pensar más en ello (o en _él_ , mejor dicho), guardó su teléfono en su bolso y siguió diseccionando el cerebro de algún pobre desgraciado que terminó en su mesa.

Sherlock no lo entendía. En verdad no lo entendía. Molly simple y llanamente, estaba ignorándolo.

Y eso no pasaba muy a menudo. Bueno sí lo había hecho, pero eso ya había quedado atrás.

La relación de Sherlock Holmes con Molly Hooper había mejorado bastante. De pasar de ser una simple patóloga a quien recurrir cuando necesitaba un cadáver para experimentar, se había convertido en su amiga. Incluso ahora ambos compartían el privilegio de ser los padrinos de la hija de John y Mary, y luego de todo el asunto en Sherrinford, su amistad se había profundizado más.

Las cosas iban tan bien, y sumado al crecimiento personal que Molly había logrado durante su ausencia, que hacía mucho que no necesitaba coquetearle para que le dejara hacer lo que quisiera con los cuerpos sin reclamar y los instrumentos de laboratorio. Un simple "por favor y gracias" se había vuelto suficiente, pero hoy eso no estaba funcionando.

Había usado las palabras mágicas.

Le había coqueteado, pero no funcionó.

Intentó comprarla con café. No funcionó tampoco.

Usó a Rosie, pensando que eso sí funcionaria. Nadie se resistía a los encantos de la niña, ni siquiera él, es decir ella. Mientras John estaba distraído hablando con la sra. Hudson, había sacado a la niña de su moisés, la ubicó semi-sentada en su sillón, y le puso su icónico sombrero. También le metió en la boca su chupete, y medio la arropó con su –icónica también- bata de dormir.

Nada más adorable se podía pedir.

Eso seguramente traería a Molly a sus pies (metafóricamente hablando, claro), o al menos es lo que él pensó.

Molly no respondió a eso tampoco.

Sherlock ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención. ¿Por qué rayos no le respondía sus mensajes?

Intentó llamarla, pero ella no contestó.

Le envió un último mensaje, con la esperanza de apelar a su piedad, pero…

 _Xfavor. 1pobr inocnt iraprisión sn tu ayuda._

Molly Hooper no contestó.

Decidido a no esperar más, el detective emprendió la salida del departamento.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Molly Hooper se escuchaba sorprendida. No enojada.

—Te envié varios mensajes, te dije que vendría.

—¿Oh, en serio? —el tonito era sarcástico, mas no de enfado— ¿Te refieres a los jeroglíficos que me enviaste?

Molly quiso tener el teléfono a la mano para agitarlo frente a su cara perfecta y darle más énfasis a sus palabras, pero éste estaba en su bolso, guardado en su casillero.

—No son jeroglíficos, Molly —afirmó él—. Son caracteres romanos. Los jeroglíficos fueron un sistema de escritura que se empleó en el antiguo Egipto, y aunque nuestro sistema de escritura actual se origina en ellos, es incorrecto afirmar que lo son. Es como si dijeras que la televisión y cine actual son pinturas rupestres.

Molly se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, frustrada. Sherlock nunca entendía el sarcasmo.

—Sherlock… a lo que me refiero es… —suspiró, reuniendo cada porción de paciencia que le quedaba— lo que quiero decir es… ¡no puedo entender nada de lo que escribes! —acabó exclamando.

—¿Por qué no? Es muy simple.

Molly quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, fue hasta los casilleros y buscó su teléfono.

—Ya veo, por eso no contestabas mis llamadas —observó él—. Molly, creí que habíamos acordado que _siempre_ debías responder mis llamadas —le recordó, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido meses atrás con Euros y toda la cosa.

Molly no dijo nada, y siguió hurgando en su bolso hasta obtener lo que buscaba. Deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla, ignorando las 21 llamadas perdidas que tenía (cortesía de Sherlock) y fue directamente a buscar sus mensajes.

—¿Ves? —le enseñó la pantalla, mostrando los "jeroglíficos" que le había estado enviando hasta hacía unos momentos.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —interrogó él, auténticamente confundido.

—¡Todo esto! ¡No puedo entender nada! ¿Y para qué rayos era la foto de Rosie?

—No comprendo por qué no puedes entender. Está muy claro. Observa —Sherlock comenzó a leer, o mejor dicho, a traducir.

 _¿Sigues en el laboratorio? Debo examinar unas muestras. Para un caso._

 _Necesito que me ayudes con esto, gracias._

 _Si estás en casa sólo déjame las llaves, prometo devolverlas._

 _Molly, por favor. Es urgente._

 _Mientras más tarde, peor._

 _Te veías bien hoy. ¿Corte nuevo?_

 _Ya sé. Perdiste peso. Tres libras para ser más exacto. Hace que la bata te siente mejor._

 _Voy en camino, ¿quieres café? Yo invito._

 _Rossie te extrañó hoy, por cierto._

 _Por favor. Un pobre inocente irá a prisión sin tu ayuda._

 _¿Estás molesta conmigo? Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que no fue mi intención. Lo siento._

(Ése último no lo había leído, ya que había llegado después de que guardara el teléfono)

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Hasta tú podrías descifrarlo con facilidad. Sólo tienes que observar, Molly —declaró con orgullo.

—Sí, lo es. ¡Es incomprensible! ¿Por qué escribiste así?

—Elemental, querida Molly. Economía lingüística.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Economía lingüística, Molly —repitió como si fuera obvio—. Es una característica del lenguaje presente en cualquier idioma, nos ayuda a ahorrar tiempo y palabras.

Molly lo miró confundida. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Dime, Sherlock —preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia—, ¿qué haces con todo el tiempo libre que te ahorras al escribir así?

—Resolver casos, por supuesto —replicó el detective con entusiasmo, volviéndose a los instrumentos de laboratorio, y sin pillar el subtexto sarcástico, por supuesto.

—Sherlock… —una idea se formó en la mente de Molly, una forma de probar que sabía algo que el detective no.

—¿Qué ocurre? —respondió él, sin levantar la vista del microscopio.

—Si sabías que puedes hablar, en lugar de escribir, ¿verdad?

Sherlock dejó lo que estaba haciendo, mudo.

Molly notó que había dado en el blanco, y siguió tirando del hilo.

—Si usas Whats App puedes enviar notas de voz y no tendrás que escribir.

Molly buscó la aplicación desde su teléfono, enseñándole cómo hacerlo.

— _Hola, Sherlock._

Molly grabó un breve mensaje y lo envió al número de su amigo. Sherlock abrió la aplicación desde su propio teléfono, y reprodujo la nota.

Excelente.

—Gracias, Molly.

Sherlock volvió a su trabajo, y Molly al suyo sin saber lo mucho que se arrepentiría de haberle enseñado aquel truco al detective...

* * *

— _Hola, Molly. Debo salir a investigar unas coartadas, ¿podrías cuidar a Rossie? John vendrá conmigo y la sra. Hudson irá al bingo._

— _John dejó preparado todo lo necesario, no tendrás que hacer nada._

— _Hay chocolate caliente en la estufa, apresúrate antes que se enfríe._

— _Te lo compensaré. Mañana en la noche. Mi departamento. Alquilaré esa tonta serie de la BBC que querías ver._

— _Hey, si nadie va a reclamar ese John Doe para el sábado, ¿me podrías dejar su cabeza? Es para un experimento._

— _El perfume que llevabas hoy olía muy bien, por cierto. ¿Swess Army?_

— _Sé que estás ocupada, pero no puedo perder de vista a Brealey, y John está con Rossie. ¿Serías tan amable de examinar las muestras que te envié? Envíame los resultados cuando termines._

— _Hubo un apagón en Baker Street. Necesito que me prestes una de esas cavas para órganos. Es urgente._

— _Tendré una taza de té y galletas calientes esperándote si te apresuras con esa cava._

— _Necesito un gran favor de tu parte, hay cierto experimento que necesito conducir, y necesitaré varios cuerpos… ¿podrías arreglar eso por mí?_

— _Seré cuidadoso, nadie lo sabrá._

— _Será nuestro secreto._

— _Prometo que te lo compensaré. Te llevaré al setlock de esa serie absurda que siempre estás viendo. Mycroft tiene muy buenos contactos. Hasta te conseguiré un autógrafo de ese actor larguirucho de nombre tonto y pómulos ridículamente sobresalientes que tanto te gusta._

* * *

Esta idea se me ocurrió hoy, disculpen el ooc, tengo nula experiencia escribiendo de Sherlock.

Ah, me encantaría recibir notas de voz con ese acento inglés tan asdfghjklñ

No olviden comentar si les ha gustado. Cada vez que lo hacen un Sherlock recibe ayuda de Molly Hooper. ¡Hazlos por Sherlock!

—Fanfiction, 30 de enero de 2017.


End file.
